Evil VS Good, light VS dark WW III
by Lexi Evans908
Summary: Gaia has finally been defeated. Both demigod camps are at peace. Demigods are being claimed from the age of 13 and more cabins have been built. However, there's a stir with the old enemies. Kronos has been resurrected and lives inside the body of a fallen demigod during the second titan war, Michael Yew. Maybe the wars aren't over, but have only just begun. (SYOC story)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Percy Jackson fanfic with new and old campers. I would be extremely grateful if you could give me some OC characters. If you would like to be in my story then just fill everything out at the bottom. Thank you and on with the story.**

**_Scarlet POV_**

"Wait! We can't keep running forever! Do you even know where you're going?!" Alex shouted from behind me.

"No, but anywhere is better than fighting an angry mob of snake women and huge dogs!" I shouted back.

"What's that?" Alex asked pointing to an arch once he'd caught up to me.

"Let's find out." I smirked running to the arch.

"Scarlet watch out!" Alex yelled as a huge Cyclops blocked my way and aimed his club at me.

"Thanks!" I answered. "Alex, come on! We can make it. Hand me that branch!"

As Alex threw the branch, I grabbed it in the air and threw it in the Cyclops' eye. "Alex move!" I yelled pushing him out the way as the Cyclops struck his club where he'd been standing.

"Thanks. The snake people are back." He informed me pointing to an army of _dracenae _and _hellhounds_. "We need to get to that arch. There may be something to use as a weapon." I told him.

"Split up." He suggested.

As soon as he said that, the _dracenae _and _hellhounds _arrived, circling us. "Maybe not." I joked.

Turning to face the arch and the monsters, I saw a few kids standing on top of the hill, all holding weapons.

**_Celeste's POV_**

I was sitting at the lake when a message from my father appeared. A small seahorse appeared in the lake.

_'__The time is near. You can either fight with your father or perish along with those who fight against us. Your grandmother will rise again and this time she has help from your uncles and aunts. No one will stand in our way and survive. The first attack will be on your camp. Then on the other camp and finally Olympus. You can either fight with us or die with them. We take no mercy and no prisoners this time.' _Was all the seahorse said before disappearing into the water.

Standing up from the soft, golden sand, I brushed off my white shorts and grabbed my sword. Walking over to the Big House, I met Chiron. "Chiron, I need to talk to you!" I said frantically walking next to him.

"I'm afraid I can't talk with you at the moment. I have bigger issues to discuss and I need to prepare my thank you speech for those of you who fought against Gaia's army and defended camp. I also have to prepare for the Roman's visit." He answered not even bothering to look at me.

"But Chiron, this is important!" I said holding back my urge to shout at him.

"I've already told you that I've got bigger issues. Not only do I have to prepare for Camp Jupiter and my speech but I need to sort out capture the flag, I have archery lessons in 15 minutes and I must remember to thank everyone who have helped repair our camp from the final big battle with the earth mother." He continued ignoring me.

Storming out of the Big House, I saw a small crowd on the edge of the boarder. Running to see what it was, I made my way to the front of the crowd and what I saw shocked me...

**If you would like to be in my story then please fill this out in either a review or PM me about it:**

**Name: **

**Age: **

**Appearance: **

**Personality: **

**Godly Parent: **

**Godly Powers: **

**Weapon of choice: **

**Weapons name (if it has one): **

**What are you best at: **

**Likes: **

**Dislikes: **

**Hobbies: **

**Background: **

**Any Additional Information: **

**I hope you liked this chapter and I would appreciate some OC characters from you and/or opinions on this story so far.**

**Just in case you don't get how to fill out the questions above and you want to be in my story then here is an example for Celeste:**

_**Name: Celeste**_

_**Age: 15**_

_**Appearance: Chestnut hair, hazelnut eyes, tanned skin**_

_**Personality: Stubborn, Feisty, Friendly**_

_**Godly Parent: Kronos**_

_**Godly Powers: Can stop time and travel throughout time and space**_

_**Weapon of choice: Sword**_

_**Weapons name (if it has one): Sorceress **_

_**What are you best at: Sword fighting**_

_**Likes: Almost everything**_

_**Dislikes: Meat, Spiders, Insects**_

_**Hobbies: Sword Fighting, Running**_

_**Background: Came to Camp Half-Blood when she was 9 and has been there ever since. She has a short temper and once took someone back in time and left them there only to be brought back a month later after Chiron forced her to for insulting her powers with time and space. Only ever been on two quests and fought in the war against Gaia. **_

_**Any Additional Information: Vegetarian, Prefers Physical Combat and doesn't use her powers unless necessary.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I would just like to mention this is not a chapter but is IMPORTANT. **

**If you would like to be in my story then please fill out the information of chapter one and I would appreciate it a lot if you could leave reviews. I know that you are reading this but I don't think that I will continue if people don't leave a comment because I like to see what you think of my fanfics.**

**I would like it if you could tell me what you like and what I could improve with this and I know it's seems kind of bad but I don't know if i'll continue. I've still got inspiration for this but I just don't feel like there's any point in continuing if you don't tell me what I've done, what I could improve and what I could do in the future chapters. **

**In other words I don't know if i'll continue because I could use some input on what you think of this. With my other stories I haven't bothered to ask you but with this one I need some input and some OCs. I have a vague idea on what is happening in the story but I don't know if I want to do it that way which is why I need some help with it.**

**I would like to thank the only person who's reviewed so far and for their OC character.**

**I will give you a small sneak peak at what I've got planned for the next chapter but it wont be a big one because I would like some OCs.**

_**Celeste's POV **_

_Running up to the top of Camp Half-Blood hill, I saw an army of dracenae and hellhounds circling two kids, one boy and one girl. Picking up my sword, I headed into the monster army cutting down every monster that got in my way. Reaching the middle of the circle, I saw the girl on the floor with a knife sticking out of her left leg and a huge scar on her face while the boy stood next to her._

As I fought off more of the monsters, I heard someone else making their way towards us. "Need any help?" Came the cocky voice of Percy Jackson as he and Jason Grace stood next to us so we formed a circle.

"No, we've got this handled." I said stabbing a _dracenae _in the neck with my sword and kicking another sending it flying back with my foot.

"I can see that by the way you wince when you make a move." Jason said killing a _hellhound_.

"Whatever." I muttered doing a cartwheel going into a backflip and killing about five _dracenae _and two _hellhounds_ on the way.

"Never knew you could do that." James said in disbelief sending another hellhound to Tartarus.

Smirking, I jumped in the air about 10 feet from the ground swinging one foot out in front of me and my sword, decapitating any monster who got near me.

"Show off." He muttered again.

As the last monster was stabbed, I was panting heavily and I probably lost a lot of blood. Walking up to the camp boarders again, I smirked and walked through the crowd that had formed; everyone making way for me as I swung my sword around in my hand.

**I hope that you will review and give me some OCs or I will just leave the story like this.**


	3. Chapter 3 - New Friends

**Chapter 2**

**_Celeste's POV _**

Running up to the top of Camp Half-Blood hill, I saw an army of _dracenae _and _hellhounds_ circling two kids, one boy and one girl.

Picking up my sword, I headed into the monster army cutting down every monster that got in my way. Reaching the middle of the circle, I saw the girl on the floor with a knife sticking out of her left leg and a huge scar on her face while the boy stood next to her.

"LOUIS!" I screamed when I saw the boy get cut on his back.

I heard more sounds of metal against metal before Louis, James Alina and Joe were stood next to me, making a circle around the two newbies. "What is it?" Louis asked still fighting off the monsters.

"The girl. You need to get her back to camp now!" I shouted above the noise.

"How? As soon as we move they'll block the path we created." James asked.

"Just get her and the boy out of here, I'll keep them occupied." I answered.

"No, I'm not having my best friend killed." Joe butted in.

"Who said anything about getting killed? Just when you get back to camp, get Chiron. He'll do something." I told them sternly as I protected them from getting sliced so they could get to the two new ones.

Slicing and cutting down the monsters to create a path for the other four, I hissed in pain as a _draenae_ cut my shoulder.

"You okay?" Joe asked.

"I'm fine. But please hurry and get Chiron or somebody." I said through gritted teeth.

"Alena, can you manage him on your own?" James asked dropping the boy onto Alina's shoulders.

"Yeah. I'll try and hurry." She said as her, Joe and Louis got into the camp boarders leaving James and I defending off from the monsters.

"I don't need your help." I told him pushing a _hellhound_ away from me with my sword.

"I know, you're stubborn and hate help unless there's no chance you'll survive. I know." James answered laughing.

As I fought off more of the monsters, I heard someone else making their way towards us. "Need any help?" Came the cocky voice of Percy Jackson as he and Jason Grace stood next to us so we formed a circle.

"No, we've got this handled." I said stabbing a _dracenae _in the neck with my sword and kicking another sending it flying back with my foot.

"I can see that by the way you wince when you make a move." Jason said killing a _hellhound_.

"Whatever." I muttered doing a cartwheel going into a backflip and killing about five _dracenae _and two _hellhounds_ on the way.

"Never knew you could do that." James said in disbelief sending another hellhound to Tartarus.

Smirking, I jumped in the air about 10 feet from the ground swinging one foot out in front of me and my sword, decapitating any monster who got near me.

"Show off." He muttered again.

As the last monster was stabbed, I was panting heavily and I probably lost a lot of blood. Walking up to the camp boarders again, I smirked and walked through the crowd that had formed; everyone making way for me as I swung my sword around in my hand.

**_Scarlet's POV_**

Waking up, I saw a white bandage on my leg where I had been stabbed and a boy with sandy brown hair and blue eyes sitting next to me reading.

"Hey, I'm Louis and I think Chiron said he needed to talk to you." The boy said smiling and putting his book down.

"I'm Scarlet." I answered smiling.

"I'll take you to the Big House and the boy who came with you woke up about 2 hours ago, I think he's in the arena so we'll see him when Chiron's seen you." _Louis _told me, grabbing my arm to steady me balance as I stood up.

As we made our way up to the house, I took in the breath taking view of what I could see. There were open roofed buildings, some grassy areas where kids where sword fighting, some cabins in a rectangle and more next to them.

"_Louis, _I see you've brought the new camper." A centaur said to _Louis_. "I am Chiron, Camp director and trainer. I would like to congratulate you on how you held off the monsters who chased you here. Now, _Louis_ will take you on a tour of the camp. _Louis _please show her to the Hermes cabin and if you see any cabin leaders or the seven please tell them to come to the Big House, I'm holding a meeting.

Also try and stay away from the Mars or Ares kids unless it's Frank. They tend to scare the newbies." Chiron said and with that, the tour started.

"How many campers are there?" I asked as we headed towards an archery range.

"Quite a lot. But as long as you're friends with the right people, you shouldn't have a problem." _Louis_ said stopping me before the archers shot.

"Who do I want to stay away from then?" I queried intrigued.

"Defo the Ares and Mars sons and daughters, unless you're one. The Aphrodite and Venus sons and daughters are quite obnoxious. You don't want to get on the wrong side of Celeste because she's a daughter of Kronos.

Be careful around the Hermes and Mercury kids they are excellent thieves and will only ever give you things back if you catch them or tell Chiron or any of the seven." _Louis_ started.

"Who are these seven that you keep mentioning?" I inquired.

"Oh, I forgot you're knew. The seven are the demigods who went on a quest and defeated the earth mother last summer:

Leo Valdez Son of Hephaestus, who is extremely annoying, Jason Grace Son of Jupiter, Piper McLean Daughter of Aphrodite, Frank Zhang Son of Mars, Hazel Levesque Daughter of Pluto, Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena and Percy Jackson Son of Poseidon." _Louis_ stated as he showed me a cabin.

"You'll be staying here until your determined, your godly parent shows who he or she is. I'll leave you with Travis and Conner now." He finished leaving the cabin.

"Determined or undetermined?" A twin asked bored out of their mind.

"Undetermined." I replied earning a whole bunch of groans.

"Stop that or we'll put spiders in your beds again." The other twin snapped. "You can take that spot there." He finished.

"Thanks." I said before leaving and heading to find Alex. I found him talking to a girl, chestnut hair, hazelnut eyes and tanned skin, a boy, with golden blonde hair, tanned skin and electric blue eyes, and another boy, with reddish brown hair, short on one side and swept to the other; black eyes, pale skin and sharp features (which kind of reminded me of a zombie)

"Hey Scar. These are Jason Grace, James Smith and Celeste Hunter." Alex started before I cut him off.

"Chiron said he's holding a meeting for the cabin leaders and _the seven_."

"Thanks," Jason said as he sprinted towards the Big House.

"Hey, I'm just spreading the message. But being the nosy me, I would so like to know what's happening in the meeting." I said earning myself a glare.

"To be honest so do I. Do you happen to have a video phone or camera? I could film the meeting, in secret though." James said with an evil smile on his face.

"I have a phone. It can take up to an hour of video because I haven't used it yet." I said grabbing my phone that I'd put in my pocket.

"Great, pass it here." James said. Handing him my phone, in a matter of seconds it disappeared altogether.

"Where is it?" I asked curiously.

"I sent it to the meeting and it's invisible, I'm a son of Hecate." James answered shrugging slightly.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please fill out the form to be in my story. I also need all the help I can get on where this story is heading.**

**If you would like to be in my story then please fill this out in either a review or PM me about it:**

**Name: **

**Age: **

**Appearance: **

**Personality: **

**Godly Parent: **

**Godly Powers: **

**Weapon of choice: **

**Weapons name (if it has one): **

**What are you best at: **

**Likes: **

**Dislikes: **

**Hobbies: **

**Background: **

**Any Additional Information: **

**I hope you liked this chapter and I would appreciate some OC characters from you and/or opinions on this story so far.**

**Just in case you don't get how to fill out the questions above and you want to be in my story then here is an example for Celeste:**

_**Name: Celeste**_

_**Age: 15**_

_**Appearance: Chestnut hair, hazelnut eyes, tanned skin**_

_**Personality: Stubborn, Feisty, Friendly**_

_**Godly Parent: Kronos**_

_**Godly Powers: Can stop time and travel throughout time and space**_

_**Weapon of choice: Sword**_

_**Weapons name (if it has one): Sorceress **_

_**What are you best at: Sword fighting**_

_**Likes: Almost everything**_

_**Dislikes: Meat, Spiders, Insects**_

_**Hobbies: Sword Fighting, Running**_

_**Background: Came to Camp Half-Blood when she was 9 and has been there ever since. She has a short temper and once took someone back in time and left them there only to be brought back a month later after Chiron forced her to for insulting her powers with time and space. Only ever been on two quests and fought in the war against Gaia. **_

_**Any Additional Information: Vegetarian, Prefers Physical Combat and doesn't use her powers unless necessary.**_


End file.
